


Worshipped

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: The twins reassure Wheeljack of their fondness for him via touch.





	Worshipped

**Author's Note:**

> fhc-lynn said: Wheeljack/Twins – 2(body worship), please?

            “Do you wanna go again?” Wheeljack asked muzzily, feeling hands begin to rove over his plating. He couldn’t quite tell who was touching him where, especially since his optics were still offlined. Nevertheless, the light strokes made his plating tingle pleasantly with aftershocks.

            “Why? Do you?” Sideswipe asked, amusement coloring his tone. “Can you even move right now?”

            “No,” Wheeljack admitted to the backs of his optic shutters. “But I could lie here and take it.”

            Sunstreaker scoffed. “Where’s the fun in that? It’s better when you squirm.”

            “That’s almost sadistic, Sunny. Mm. That’s nice,” Wheeljack trailed off in a murmur as two hands smoothed down the sides of his hips. The joints there ached pleasantly from earlier when Sunstreaker’s body had spread Wheeljack’s legs wide.

            A second pair of hands descended upon his shoulders, thumbs stroking down the exposed cables of his necks. He sighed and arched his head, giving the fingers more room.

            “You gonna start purring soon?” Sideswipe inquired, voice amused.

            “Maybe. That feels good,” Wheeljack replied, humming in delight when the first set of fingers dug down between transformation seams over his hips and massaged the overworked tension wires there.

            Sideswipe chuckled, but didn’t speak again, both sets of hands slipping down beneath plating to massage and stroke Wheeljacks’ substructures. Already floating from his second overload of the night, Wheeljack went utterly and completely limp beneath his lovers’ touches, engine in fact, beginning to rumble in a pleased purr.

            “You have a really nice frame,” Sunstreaker commented quietly just before a kiss was laid directly on Wheeljack’s windshield. “Your colors suit you.”

            “Plus you’re so sturdy,” Sideswipe added, speaking into Wheeljack’s audial before nibbling his center helm crest. “Big and wide. I love your shoulders. And your hands.”

            The crimson frontliner began kissing his way down Wheeljack’s shoulder and the rest of his arm. He shivered as a wet glossa licked a warm swipe from the base of his palm all the way up his index finger.

            “Are you sure you’re not thinking of Ratchet?” Wheeljack murmured, turning his head to nuzzle against the frame curled around his upper body. 

            One of the twins, presumably Sunstreaker, lightly slapped Wheeljack’s outer thigh. “Stop that. We’re here with you. We’re not thinking of other mechs… just you.”

            Wheeljack bit his lower lip before nodding. Ratchet had always said self-deprecation was one of Wheeljack’s flaws. Plus he was still getting used to exclusivity from his partners. “I know. Sorry.”

            “Don’t be sorry,” Sideswipe scolded. “We’re apparently not doing a good enough job of letting you know of how much we like you.”

            Moments later, Wheeljack’s index finger was engulfed between warm lips and sucked into an even hotter mouth. Wheeljack moaned as Sideswipe’s glossa lashed the tip of his finger, head bobbing up and down quickly in mimicry of the same motion on a different body part.  

            Just as he was thinking it, heated ex-vents washed over Wheeljack’s still bared array. His spent spike twitched in interest, trying valiantly to pressurize when Sunstreaker’s mouth suckled the very tip. Careful denta captured Wheeljack’s spike piercing and tugged, sending a burst of lust straight through Wheeljack’s entire body.

            Somehow he found enough energy to raise his unoccupied hand and drop it atop the back of Sunstreaker’s helm, fingers gently petting in appreciation.

            “Oh, Primus,” Wheeljack said faintly, Sideswipe hugging Wheeljack’s arm to the frontliner’s chest and going to town on Wheeljack’s fingers. “I definitely like you two as well.”


End file.
